Pokemon: Alana's Story
by PokemonWarriorcats
Summary: Alana is a young girl who fled from the place she called home. She has yet to discover her destiny. With good friends and loyal Pokemon by her side, anything is possible. Or is it? Rated T just in case. Discontinued. For now.
1. Prologue

**Take some time to read this story. I'll try to make this story better than the last ranger story I attempted to do but I'll need support. Leave a review if you have time and give some advice. I'm kind of new to this. Thanks!**

Rain fell heavily over the forest. All the Pokemon are hiding from this storm. A lone figure ran though the trees, not caring to avoid the muddy puddles.

"Hang on Violet," She murmured, panting, "I'm coming, hang on little sister…"

She slowed down when a long mountain range came into view. Blinking the water out of her eyes, she walked into a small cave.

"Oh, good you're back." A voice came from deep inside the cave. A young girl around the age of six walked out of the shadows.

"Did they see you Alana?" she asked the dripping wet girl anxiously.

"No…" Alana replied, dumping down the load of fire wood she was carrying and flopped next to her sister.

"But…" Violet gazed worriedly out at the storm. "Are they out there?"

"Yes…" Alana nodded grimly. "Yes they are."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Hours Later…<strong>_

"Let her go Cyrus!" Alana screamed at a strong built man wearing a suit with the letter G on it. "If you have to fight someone, fight me!"

Alana struggled with the two Team Galactic grunts that were holding her back.

The man snickered at the girl's request. "This is what we do to those that break the rules."

He stepped aside to reveal Violet pinned down by his Houndoom.

"Violet!" Alana gasped. "Let her go! She didn't do anything wrong!"

"It's true," Cyrus mused quietly. "You are the one who tried to leave Team Galactic. _You _are the one who must be punished." He turned his back on the glaring Alana. "And what better punishment can there be, than to see your sister _die _right before your own eyes."

The grunts forced Alana onto her knees. She watched in horror as the Houndoom sank its teeth into her sister's neck.

"No!" Alana screamed as tears fell from her eyes, blurring her vision. "_No!_"


	2. Flee from Team Galactic

**Here's the next chapter. Please take some time to read my other story, A Tribe's Life. **

* * *

><p>"Violet…" Alana sobbed in her bed, gazing at the empty space on the top bunk.<p>

The moon was shining brightly outside the window, illuminating the small room. Alana could hear the two grunts stationed outside to guard her arguing about who the boss was going to give a promotion to.

Alana sat up and wiped the tears from her face. Slipping out of bed, she sneaked around the room as quiet as possible, looking for the things she'll need: A water bottle, a first aid kit, a change of clothes, a pocket knife, her savings, an empty Poke ball…

Alana didn't have her own Pokémon yet, as she was only eight. She threw on an overcoat, grabbed the bag she put all her things in and looked around the room, probable for the last time. Her guards are silent now. She hoped they didn't suspect what she was planning to do.

She climbed up to the top buck and, taking a deep breath, threw herself against the window.

The glass shattered as Alana crashed into it, without hesitation, she jumped out. Her room was on ground floor, so getting out isn't a problem. But getting away is. She ran as fast as she could towards the closest town, Veilstone City, which was only a mile to away.

Alana ran none stop in the forest. She could hear the alarm ringing behind her and Team Galactic grunts searching everywhere for her. The moon provided enough light for her to find her way. In around ten minutes, she saw the lights of Veilstone City.

Gasping for air, she stumbled into Veilstone Pokémon Centre.

"Chansey?" A surprised pink egg shaped Pokémon looked up.

"Hello," Alana panted, "is *gasp* there *gasp* a room *gasp* I can stay in?"

Chansey nodded, looking a little confused, and led Alana up stairs.

"Chan, chansey!" It pointed to a door on the left and gave Alana the keys.

"Thank you Chansey," Alana smiled at it and opened the door.

It was a simple room. A small desk with a mirror and a bed next to a window. Alana dumped her bag onto the table and dove under the covers. She soon fell into troubled sleep.


	3. Getting A Pokémon

**Third Chapter's finally up! Yay… **

**(\_/)  
><strong>**(0.0) Bunny!  
><strong>**(* *)o**

* * *

><p>Alana was awakened by the calls of Starly outside her window. She groaned and opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds for her to figure out what had happened. Her muscles were burning and there were no grunts ready to lead her out to the dining room.<p>

_So I guess I did manage to get away after all._ Alana thought. She climbed out of bed and stretched her legs. She was still wearing the coat from last night. She glanced at the clock, 7:30.

She gazed into the mirror. A familiar girl with brown eyes and black hair falling just past her shoulders stared back at her. She sighed and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail, hoping it'll disguise her from Team Galactic for the time being. She dug around her bag looking for the most casual clothe she could find.

At last she settled on a grey, short sleeved top and comfortable black pants.

_I'll have to buy something different later._ She thought as she slipped on her white sneakers, swung her bag on her back and opened the door. She noted that the Pokemon Centre was already quite busy. Alana paused at the doorway, a little shy. She had never really been outside Team Galactic HQ before. The furthest she had gone was the forest.

The door next to her crashed open and Alana jumped back in surprise. A boy that looked around eleven with curly yellow hair rushed out, nearly colliding with Alana.

"What the…?" The boy yelled, making Alana flinch.

When he saw Alana, he calmed down a little.

"Oh, hi kid." He said to the shocked Alana.

"Um…hi…" Alana greeted uncomfortably.

The boy shrugged and ran down stairs. Alana watched him go, still in a state of shock. She wasn't used to talking with other people; most of the time she's just screaming at grunts and refusing to do anything. She hated Team Galactic, just her luck to be born there.

Alana walked down the stairs cautiously, trying to avoid the crowd. When she got out of the Pokemon Centre, she breathed a sigh of relief no one said anything to her.

**CRASH!**

That's when the curly yellow head crashed straight into her. She yelped in surprise and spun around.

"Hey! Watch it!" She snapped at him, rubbing her back where the boy barged into.

"Oops," he muttered. "Sorry kid."

"Stop calling me kid!" Alana growled.

The boy blinked. "Oaky, what should I call you then? I'm Barry by the way."

Startled by how fast Barry agreed, Alana returned to her shy self.

"Er, c-call me Alana." She stammered.

"Right! _Alana_." He laughed. "Aren't you a bit young to be travelling?"

Alana stared at him, unsure how to answer that question.

"Er…" She tried to think of a quick lie.

When she opened her mouth to speak, Barry had already flown away on a Staraptor. Alana closed her mouth again.

_Well,_ She thought, _the people here sure are…different…_

Alana looked around, unsure where to go next. She definitely couldn't go back to Team Galactic HQ (not that she wanted to). SO that leaves two choices, route 215 or route 214.

_If I go to route 515 I'll have to retrace my steps a bit North towards Team Galactic HQ before heading West whereas route 214 leads directly opposite, away from the HQ and leads South._ The choice was obvious. Route 214.

As she walked down the wildly natural road, she admired the beauty outside Team Galactic's control. It was so beautiful here, she could just –!

**THUNK!**

Alana cried out as the noise broke the silence. She whirled around and guess what she saw? Yep, none other than Barry, crash-landed into a tree with his Staraptor.

Alana's jaw dropped. "I feel sorry for that Pokémon."

"Ennngggg… Oh, yeah," he agreed sheepishly, "my bad."

"Star…"

Alana just shook her head and walked off.

After a few minutes of walking, something caught her eye. A trainer was talking to his Pikachu.

"You good for nothing Pokémon!" He was scolding. "Couldn't even beat a Buizel!"

The poor Pikachu looked like it was about to cry.

"You're a waste of my time!" The boy continued. "Go on, get out of here!" He said about to release the Pokémon.

"Wait!" Alana cut in without thinking, making both the Pikachu and its trainer look at her.

"I, er…" Alana thought about what she was going to say. "C-can I take the Pikachu?" She asked. "We'll train real hard, I promise!"

The boy shrugged. "Sure, have this poor excuse for a Pokémon." He handed the Poke ball to Alana who accepted it with trembling hands. "I don't care what you do with this pathetic thing." He then walked off.

Alana stared at Pikachu and Pikachu stared at Alana for a long time. Then when Alana finally registered what had happened, she picked up Pikachu and smiled at it.

_A boy._ She thought after looking it over.

She continued down route 214 to Lake Valor with a big grin on her face. Her first Pokémon!

Pikachu seemed happy to just rest in Alana's arm. The poor guy looked exhausted!

When they reached Lake Valor, Alana sat down on a rock and smiled at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, I think we'll be really good friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that's it. Can I pleeeeaaaaase have a review?<strong>


	4. A Friend

**Ok, just to clarify, there is NO romantic relationship between Alana and Barry. Barry asked Alana the same way Dawn asked Ash.**

* * *

><p>Alana was gazing at the waters of Lake Valor as small waves broke on the shore. She was deep in thought when she heard someone call her name. She look around.<p>

"Hi Barry." She murmured.

Barry stood behind her, watching.

"So…" He began. "Is this your Pikachu?"

"Yeah," Alana said quietly. "I just got it this morning."

"Are you travelling alone?" Barry inquired.

"Yes."

The boy looked at the ground and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Me too."

"You know," Barry continued, looking up again. "Maybe we could travel together. It gets kind of lonely just by myself."

Alana thought about this. She wasn't sure she can cope with this loud mouth. But then travelling with someone has to be safer than travelling alone. Especially with Team Galactic after her.

"Sure," she replied, "let's travel together. I could use a skilled trainer to watch my back."

"Errr…" Barry blushed at that. "I'm not really that good. I've only been travelling for a year…"

He shook his head. "Anyway, come on out everyone!" He cried tossing six Poke balls into the air.

"Staraptor!"

"Hera!"

"Snor…*YAWN*"

"Roserade!"

"EMPOLEON!"

"Rapi…"

"These are my Pokemon!" Barry said proudly. "Staraptor, Heracross, Snorlax, Roserade, Empoleon and Rapidash!"

"Oh," Alana looked down at the yellow mouse Pokemon asleep on her lap. "And I only have Pikachu."

Barry laughed. "I started with a Piplup. It's real strong now, an Empoleon. Your Pikachu'll grow strong if you train it too."

"Alright, enough talk." He stood up. "Let's go!"

He ran off.

"Hey!" Alana scrambled up. "Wait for me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! I want to know if people like this story or if this is just a waste of time.<strong>


	5. What to do

I've no idea what to write now… I guess I won't be updating for a while until I can think of something to happen. For now, please check on some of my other stories, or give me some ideas. Sorry!


End file.
